Humanoid Passion
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: Yuki and Kanamae have a secret... Two siblings born in the same world. One sibling sent away for safety and to someday return they'll have to...


Humanoid Passion

A.N: the information in this chapter about Kiyomi and the flash backs and the night when she was born are actually true about me part where she was bitten was true to and the energy part as well Arigato for reading this.

Chapter one: Transferring

Waking up I felt a strange sensation. I was tingily everywhere and I felt really warm from the inside. I knew I wasn't dreaming it either. Considering I opened my eyes and I was still in my room and looking down also seeing I was in my pjs. I was not surprised at all to tell you the truth. I had known something wierd was going to happen. I felt that strange vibe. It never occured to me it was going to happen within a week. I stretched out on my bed and then hopped off. I had school in an hour. As usual I dressed my self like I was dead or so everyone tells me. I coudln't help it I always dressed like this. Ever since I was called a vampire and almost killed that day. At the time I was eight or nine years old. And After that day I looked up what a vampire was and decided I like them. Thats how I was from then on.

**Flash Back**

"Kiyomi whats your favorite color?" The puggy bully asked me. Un aware of the result I answered truthfully.

"Red." I said so excitedly. The reason is what got me almost killed that day.

"Eww thats a gross color." Another bully said me.

"Why do you like red?" another one of the playground bullies asked me.I smiled and replied full heartedly.

"Because its the color of blood." I said so proudly.

**End of Flash Back**

Yes it was back then that I didn't know anything. I continued on always liking that color.

**Flash Back**

"Everyone! Get Her! Kill her! She's a vampire!"The three bullies infront of me screamed as loud as they could. My world shattered into a thousand pieces at that momment. I stood frozen not able to move as the kids in the playground surrounded me. It wasn't long before I couldn't move or run away at all.

"Stop! I'm not a vampire! I'm a human!" I screamed horrified. Most of them stayed and others ran away afraid of me. One of the kids had a sharpened stick and stuck it right on where my heart was and was ordering the others to do the same. I looked back at the bench to see the counselors just sitting there not caring and I started to cry. It was then when I saw my life flash before my eyes and started to fight back. I looked over to the one who said he loved stood scared and frightened of what might happen to him if he helped me.

**End of Flash Back**

Yes that was the very day my life changed for the worse. I realized I was alone and to Contrdict it I was born into complete darkness. That day was July 11 1991 at 11:25 am the sun was completely covered by the moon. Born into darkness is a sin in itself. Its said that said everyone is born into light. My existance proves that its false. Just like being loved by another half. I to that have no other half. So when it comes down to the fact that I Kiyomi Yami feel such a sensation its as if it is a warning of future misfortune. Its not as if I don't aleady go through misfortune though.

I walked over to my jewerly box and picked out my coffin ring, blood of christ neckalce, and blood vile necklace as I usually do. I was expecting death to take me sooner or later. As I put my jewerly on I looked up at the light in my room. What was I surely not a human or a normal human being. I know things an have abilities that they do not. I could see the future, I could minipulate air and the four energies into a heat wave. I can sing at a very good level and lure people in with my voice. To what cause though? To just breathe in their energy force and make them weak. What could I truly be. I've left myself with these kind of complications earlier on in my life. There was though this one time where I was bitten. i was sitting on a sofa in a program I was in when I was about nine or ten. I was bitten by a kid he broke through my skin and I just sat there like nothing happened thats when things started to get even stranger.

I left and tried to run to the closet and I saw darkness and the memories flash back in my head again and a sound that was soft." Precious Daughter Come home to us." The voices were calling out to me. I tried to resist the reply My heart wanted to call out. My heart was pounding and I felt that warm sensation kick in before every thing went completely dark.

I opened my eyes I didn't even know I closed them though. I was completely taken aback too A man I remembered from a show was infront of me. I looked around I was not in my room anymore I was in another room. I looked down and noticed that I was sitting up in a bed that was a king size. The quilts and light blankets on it were crimson red. I looked back up at the man confused and yet some what not confused. I felt at home in this strange place. Everything was contradicting now.

"Are you the one who was calling me?" I asked pulling my self in a better sitting position.

"Yes Kiyomi. I am your father in this world. I can see you already been through the changes in your life back in the other world. My name is Kanamae Kuran my Wife's name is Yuki Kuran she is your mother." The man I had just noticed had dark longish hair and pale skin he was thin and had a scent like rosemary.

"We missed you Kiyomi. You were sent back here to live where you would be more free than that prison of a world. Your powers are not unusual you are vampire like us. You were awakened by that boy that Kanamae-kun sent to that world with his family. You only need to relax for the flash backs to finish. Kiyomi you'll be eighteen soon Kanamae-kun has some things to discuss with you." Yuki said softly her face lifted to a smile and cheerful expression.

"Let me guess who I am to marry and spend the rest of my life with. Aidou and Shibiki are two contestants right. Aki the third right. Aki the pureblood.?" I asked already knowing it was the truth.

"Yes Aki is a pure blood. Although both Aidou and Shibiki have shown interest in you we are leaving the decision up to you. Although you are to still have a pure blood child in your life. You might have to have more than one mate for the survival of vampire of noble class." Kanamae stated kindly.

"I don't mind all three are hot. And vampires! Its the best thing thats ever happened in my life is meeting vampires. Let alone vampires that are interested in me and are majorly attractive." I said smiling. So officially I am now a pureblood princess and have a brother named Aki Kuran. I also from today on have three very hot vampires who like me. Lucky! Hell yeah I am so charmed.

"You accept the destiny of being a pure blood?" Yuki asked me concerned.

"Yes Okaa-san. I accept. I never thought these charms would work though. They do seem to bring the undead to me inlarge numbers. Maybe I should thank the people who created these spooky gifts." I babbled on.

"Fangs I should have fangs now too. Oh and glowing red eyes in the dark. Oh and my powers should be getting stronger now. This is great my greatest dream is coming true." I contiued on.

" Dream? You wanted to be a vampire?" Kanamae asked me then looked at Yuki worried.

"Gomen Otou-san. I mean its not natural I know that. Demo ever since I can remember I always wanted to be a vampire. Do you know of my past? What happened back then I can still recall. No one that I know of has ever had that experience That changed me." I stated and started crying. Kanamae came over to me and hugged me.

"Kiyomi my precious daughter. Back then humans were so cruel...and we couldn't take you back. You were to young. We wanted you to live a normal human ... ." Kanamae didnt't finish his sentence instead he looked at Yuki even more worried than before. Yuki walked over to me and hugged me as well.

" We never expected that suffering to happen to you." Yuki said." Look on the bright side now your better than them and have people who are like you and me and Kanamae are here for you. You don't need to suffer alone anymore."

"I know." I said hugging them both and wiping my tears. "You know there are fans of vamps back in the other world and you two are on a show called Vampire Knight. Just so you know I have both season and have watched it many times. I absolutely love the seasons of the show. Demo, Zero -kun is rude. He should have suspected something like that and backed off. He is such a wimp. Even I know Know the truth about him. "Okaa-san I'm thirsty I haven't had any blood in weeks." I said frowning at the thought of not having blood. Kanamae leaned down and moved his hair away from his neck....

"Okay so when will I get full control or shoud I stay meditating like this Otou-san?" I asked my dad. Yeah I know I am getting used to calling Kanamae dad... . I looked up and saw Shibiki standing infront of us smiling at me. I blushed.

"Prince like vampire is here." I said smiling. Oh yeah definately charmed. I wander though how a vampire like him lives. Guess I'll find out soon.


End file.
